You Are the Love of My Life
by ecgal8706
Summary: Jackson and April Avery have become the two most hated doctors at Grey Sloan Memorial. But what happens behind closed doors when the days are over and unexpected visits pop up every week? They may find out being married is not the fairy tale they hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

**You Are the Love of My Life**

**I do not own anything regarding Grey's Anatomy. This story is completely fictional and is based on opinion only. **

**1: Having it All**

Jackson Avery never thought his life would turn out like this. He was a Board-Certified Surgeon in Plastic Surgery; lived in a beautiful apartment overlooking the Seattle skyline; and best of all: married to the beautiful April Kepner. April Kepner-Avery. That was going to take some getting used to. Suggesting they get married was the best decision he ever made, and being the best husband he could be was important to him. Standing up in front of all their coworkers and her family took guts that Jackson didn't even know he had. But he knew that no matter her decision was that he had to tell her how he felt. He now understood why Mark Sloan gave him that speech about love. He never got the chance to be with Lexie the way they deserved to be together, and Jackson will always be thankful that he and April have that chance now and forever. He went back to cooking when he heard a door open.

"Good morning handsome," he heard April say as she came out of the bathroom.

"Good morning, beautiful," he replied, "breakfast is almost ready. We gotta get to the hospital early today." He placed the two plates of strawberry pancakes on the kitchen table, watching April as she poured the syrup onto hers, then passed him the bottle.

Just last night, Jackson had told the board members of Grey Sloan Memorial, that he and April were husband and wife. And it felt so good! There was no more hiding and sneaking around, even if April liked the idea of it. Telling the world that she was his wife meant that he could finally be free and enjoy being a newlywed. He also knew that it meant more hatred and gossip from Stephanie, Matthew, and the other residents and paramedics. But they would face it together because they had made promises the day they got married.

"What are you thinking about over there?" April asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you, how lucky I am that you chose me, and how I can't wait to have everything with you."

April got up from her chair to sit down in his lap. She took his face in her hands, giving him a deep, passionate, and soulful kiss. She started to laugh a little when he kept his eyes closed a little bit longer. He finally opened his eyes after a few seconds.

"I love you, too, Jackson. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband," she said smiled. Jackson pushed her up so that they were both standing, and ran to their leaving April to wonder what was going on. But her question was answered when she saw him come with a wedding ring in each hand.

"Starting today, these rings will not leave our fingers, unless absolutely necessary." He slipped April's ring onto her finger, then handed her his to do the same. They felt like they could face the world now. Smiling at each other, they finished getting ready and cleaning up, before walking out the door to get to work.

When they arrived at the hospital, holding hands and laughing, it was April who noticed Stephanie Edwards giving them a death glare. Instead of taking the elevator, she decided to take stairs leaving April and Jackson alone on the elevator. And instead of letting her feel badly, Jackson took the opportunity to give her a quick on her lips and forehead, giving April the reassurance she needed. But their peace did not last long once the elevator doors opened.

"Jackson Avery! Get your narrow behind over here, boy! What the hell have you done?" The whole surgical floor heard Catherine Avery scream at the top of her lungs. 

* * *

**Please rate and review what you think so far. Yes it's a short one but there will be more to come. Be honest tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Mama's In Town**

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I appreciate all of the feedback, keep it coming. Now Part 2...**

* * *

Jackson had never been so nervous in his entire life. His mother was standing at the Nurses Station, Dr. Richard Webber right by her side, and she did not look happy. Hell, she looked pissed! April had taken the chance to stand behind Jackson, peeking over his shoulder, as Catherine began to walk towards them. It felt like the entire hospital watching; and they were. Jo, Leah, and Stephanie were standing on the balcony laughing at the thought of what would happen to the new Mr. and Mrs.; Meredith and Cristina were standing with Alex behind the Nurses Station, mouths wide open. She walked over the door of a small conference room and stopped.

"Get in this room now! Both of you, right now!" Catherine screamed as April followed her husband into the small room, they both were shaking. They sat down immediately as Catherine began closing all the blinds, disappointing everyone who wanted to watch the action.

"Jackson Avery! What the hell were you thinking? Of all the things I taught you, I know one of them was not to stand up at a wedding and run away with the bride! Did you not think of the consequences? You hurt a lot of people." She was walking around, corner to corner, yelling at the top of her lungs, then stopped to point at April.

"And you! Leaving a man at the altar! You probably broke his heart! You both realize that this will never work! Maybe it's better if you end it now, before any more damage happens." Suddenly, Jackson started to get really angry. He loved his mother, and could handle it if she yelled at him, but April was another story. He found a strength he did know he had and stood up from his seat.

"Mom, shut up and sit down! April is my wife and no matter what we did or how we did it, I'm not going to sit back and listen to you yell at her! If you want us to explain, then sit down and we will talk!" Jackson yelled back. Catherine was so shocked, that she had no other choice but to sit down and listen to her son speak.

"I did not plan to stand up at the wedding. I did not plan to tell April I loved her that way. But it happened and it was the best thing I could have done, because I can't imagine my life without her. I love her so much that I don't want to live without her. I just didn't realize it until I saw her about to marry someone else. I know that's not much of an explanation, but that's the way it is. You don't have support my marriage, but you will respect it!" Catherine had no words. Her son had never spoken to her like this before. Where had she gone wrong? Or maybe she was the one that was wrong. Before the conversation could go any further, Richard opened the door and walked inside.

"Catherine, the entire hospital can hear you! Look I realize that this is not the ideal situation to have your son in, but Jackson is a man. He made the choice to be with April, just like you made the choice to be with me. You can't punish him for following his heart. I've seen them together out there. The way they look at each other...it was killing them not being able to tell people they were together."

"Jackson, I just want you to be happy." Catherine looked at her son with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I am happy. Is that what this is about? You didn't think I was happy." Jackson stood up, pulling April up to his side.

"Dr. Avery, I love your son. I love him with my whole heart. And I understand that you may not approve of how this whole thing happened, we aren't either. But we do want to be together. Jackson makes me happy, and I want to do the same for him." She leaned up and gave Jackson a kiss, not caring about his mother and Webber standing right there.

"Listen," Richard began, "let's continue this over dinner. SkyCity Restaurant? 9:00?" Everyone agreed and one by one, started filing out of the conference room.

Jackson looked to Stephanie and her posse, staring at him and his wife. His mother walked up beside him and spoke. "Don't worry, I've got something for all of them, too. Don't forget I know everything that happens around here."

* * *

_Later That Night..._

Jackson was standing in front of their bedroom mirror adjusting his tie. He was wondering if this dinner was really a good idea. It was the first time he would ever witnessed how his mother and Webber behaved as a couple. It was hard to imagine what kind of behavior they would display. But could he really judge them? He and April never really behaved in public. Just thinking of how many times they had made out in restaurants, touched each other under the table, or made love in the car caused a huge smile to spread across his face. He didn't even notice April beside him, laughing while he fidgeted with his tie.

"What's so funny?"

"You. How long have you been working with that tie?" April couldn't contain her laughter. Jackson had the yellow tie turned completely to one side and didn't even notice.

"Ha-ha. Can you help me?" It was when he turned around to face her that he got the full effect of her outfit. A knee-length, royal purple, silk dress, with a pair of gold heels. He slipped his arms seductively around her waist as she fixed his tie.

"Jackson, don't start we have to meet your mom and Dr. Webber in an hour." April warned him, but he was already kissing her neck and working his way back to her lips. Her husband was a hard man to resist.

"Jackson Avery! Did you hear me? We have to be there in one hour, and I don't think your mother would appreciate it if we—," she was interrupted when their lips collided, and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

"I guess we can be a little late," she said smiling and began to take his tie apart, and throw it on the floor. In what seemed like a split second, Jackson had stripped her down to reveal a matching emerald green bra and panties, while he was in nothing but his boxers. He lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. and sat her on top of the dresser. His hands were everywhere: her legs, thighs, waist, breasts, face, lips never parting. April was in a state of ecstasy she could not explain, she swore that she was seeing stars. She moaned as Jackson grabbed a handful of luxurious red hair and lightly pulled her head back from his.

"Why are you stopping?" April asked. Then in a begging voice, she plead, "Make love to me, now."

"No problem, Mrs. Avery," Jackson replied as he moved from the dresser, and laid her down on the bed. He kept on kissing her lips started removing the rest of their remaining clothes. When they were both completely naked, he sat on his knees and gently nudged her legs apart. April signaled him to come closer with her finger, and when he came down, she whispered in his ear.

"Come inside." Jackson entered her in one swift stroke. He seductively kissed her lips as he started to move slowly in and out of her. But Jackson knew his wife, in a way no other man did; he knew what she liked. So when her next request came, he wasn't surprised by it.

"Harder!" April let out loud scream that he was sure the neighbors heard. Deciding to let her take control, so that he could lay back and enjoy the ride, he gripped the back of her neck and flipped them over, now she was on top. April moved on top of him until they created a steady, yet hard rhythm. Letting him know that this wan't going to last much longer.

When they both let loud moans, April collapsed on top of his chest and glanced over at the clock—9:01.

"Crap, we're late." She looked over Jackson, who was just starting to get his breathing under control. He turned his head to look into her eyes. They both burst into laughter, before getting up and putting their clothes back on. Then the phone rang.

"Hey Ma, we're on our way," Jackson answered.

* * *

**Well, what do you think. Rate and review. Coming up...Mama Avery confronts some hospital staff and the New Mr. and Mrs. Avery receive an unexpected visitor. Who could it be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Explanations and Doorbells**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I was asked to write a love scene and I hope I got it right. This chapter is based on some of the things you will see in the next episode (10x16). Also,I want your feedback to let me know what you would like to see happen. This story is up to fans, but I will add my own little twists.**

* * *

Jackson and April practically ran to the table when they entered the restaurant, it was already 9:45. April had to fix her hair, reapply her makeup, and find a new dress—since had Jackson ripped the last one. Catherine and Richard were in their seats, watching the young newlyweds as they hurried to the table.

"Well, it's so nice of you to join us. I thought you had forgotten," Catherine's mood did seem a little lighter, even though her comment told another story.

"Catherine, lets just be happy they made it. They are both extremely busy, at least you get to spend some time with them." Richard thought his comment would help everyone feel more at ease. He was holding Catherine's hand on top of the table. Meanwhile, under the table, Jackson was running his hand up and down April's crossed legs. Sex was always a good way to put both of them at ease.

"Look, we are newlyweds. We just got a little carried and lost track of time that's all." Jackson didn't really think they deserved an explanation, but decided to give them one anyway. When he looked at April, her face was bright red.

"Anyway," Catherine started, "we are here to discuss this marriage. I still think you two should end this, and maybe one day, when the time is right, you can get married the right way. But since you two won't listen to reason, I thought of something else." All eyes were on Catherine as she bent down to pick up something from bag, before she continued to talk.

"I think it's best if you sign a post-nuptial agreement. A lot of couples do this and you two are very prominent surgeons, you have a lot of assets to protect. This will make sure that whatever you came into your marriage with, is what you will leave it with. You are both very hard-working and earn a very good living. Jackson stand to inherit a lot of money, and I want to make sure that all legal matters are taken care of."

"Mom, we are not signing that. Is that why you brought us here? First of all, if we decide to have any kind of agreement, April and I will decide how it's done. This is not up to you. Now can we please just order something so that we can go back home?" Jackson understood Catherine's reasons for wanting them to have an agreement, but it really was their decision, and he wanted to make that decision with his wife. Just then, a waiter approached their table.

"Good evening, my name is Brandon, and I will be your server for tonight. To start, would you like to see the wine menu?"

"Yes!" The entire table answered him. The poor boy looked so confused, but handed over the menu anyway. Catherine chose the wine, Cabernet Sauvignon, only the best, and they all ordered their dinner. Jackson loved, and respected his mother, but he had never been so ready to be done with a dinner in all of his life.

Thirty minutes, and two bottles of wine, later the dinner was over. They were quiet during dinner, but Catherine broke the silence.

"Well, this is my treat to the two of you and I hope you will consider what I've said."

"Mom, we can talk about this tomorrow. We are exhausted and I know you've got to be jet-lagged so..."

"Jackson is right," Richard said, "we will all see each other tomorrow at the hospital. Catherine I know you have a couple of cases out here this week. You two go home and we will see you in the morning."

It was April who replied, "Thanks Dr. Webber."

On the ride home, April could tell that Jackson was still pretty tense. He barely spoke and kept his eyes directly on the road. She reached out her hand and gently rubbed the back of his neck. Instead of looking over at her, he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, his body immediately relaxed. She didn't know it, but a touch from April could ease all of his worries. It felt like no matter how angry or upset he got, just touching her let him know that everything was going to be alright. That he did not have to hold onto any anger or hard feelings, especially when he got to go home to her every night.

When they entered the apartment, April immediately took off her shoes and went to the bedroom to change into her pajamas, while Jackson stayed behind to lock the door and turn off the lights. By the time he walked into their bedroom, April was already changed and putting her hair into a pony tail to go wash her face. Jackson sat down on the bed, and started to remove his clothes.

"Jackson, are you okay? I know today was a lot take in, and I know you have a lot to think about with everything your mother said but—"

"April, stop," Jackson stood up so that he could hold her in arms, "I love my mom, but she can be a pain in the ass, and she's not always right. I meant what I said that day in the barn: I love you. I love everything about you, and I wouldn't change anything. If we decide to do this post-nuptial thing, it will be on our terms. But I do love you. I love seeing you smile. I love how you love I can't wait to have everything with you, April Kepner."

"That's April Kepner-Avery," she laughed. "I love you, too, Jackson. I love being your wife. I love watching how happy your work makes you. I love how you always go the extra mile to make me happy. I can't wait to have everything with you either." She leaned up and gave a sweet, slow kiss. Before things got to heated up, she broke the kiss and they finished getting ready for bed.

Once they'd finished their nightly routines, they climbed under the covers and cuddled each other close. It was when he was nearly asleep, that Jackson remembered something his mother had said earlier today. She said she was going to have a talk with some of the young residents at the hospital, including Stephanie. He hoped she would make a scene.

* * *

The next morning, Catherine Avery made her way the resident's locker room of the hospital. She had some things to say and wanted to make she was heard loud and clear.

"Good morning, doctors!" She opened the door to find Shane Ross, Leah Murphy, Jo Wilson, and Stephanie Edwards. They were standing by the lockers, getting ready to start another shift.

"I am going to be here for the rest of this week and wanted to come in and see how all of you are doing. This hospital is backed by the Avery Foundation, and I will make sure that it is running as smoothly as possible. My son and the other attending doctors worked very hard to keep this place going and I will not see any of them fail. I have been alerted to the new no dating policy that the hospital has issued, and I support it all the way. And I know that is was one of you who lodged the complaint against Dr. Torres. Now, Dr. Wilson, I understand you were already seeing Dr. Karev before the policy took place? I may be able to help you out with that. All of that said, I hope you have a wonderful day, and save a lot of lives. I will be watching." Just as she was leaving, and everyone thought they were off the hook, Catherine turned again to speak.

"Oh and one more thing. I may not fully support my son's new marriage yet, but there are certain things I will not tolerate. So before you even think of disrespecting him in another OR," she looked at Leah, "or running him over with another gurney," then at Stephanie, "just remember, that your career in surgical medicine could be over with a simple click of my heels. And that's not a threat, it's a promise. Have a good day!" She smiled, then finally left the room.

Everyone let out a long-held breath. It was Shane who spoke first.

"You guys do realize she's right. The Avery's practically own this hospital, hell, they're the biggest financial backers. And you could easily lose your license over something so petty. Leah, you went too far with this whole suit thing. Nearly every doctor on that board is with somebody they met while working here, and none of them had to go and file complaints about each other. And Stephanie, I realize that what Avery did to you was messed up, but he's married. Married! He has a wife. And instead of all of you being professional and killing them with kindness...you're acting like a bunch of teenagers." He shook his head and walked out.

"Shane's got a point," Jo said. "Leah the only reason you filed that complaint against Torres is because you couldn't have Robbins. Steph, I don't like Jackson either for what he and Kepner did. But you two better find a way to be civil to all of them while she's here. Besides, she could help them see that Alex and I don't need to a part of this policy."

Stephanie was seeing red. "That's all you care about! Alex Karev! Well he's an attending, Jo! He's put in his time here and earned the respect of the Avery's. You had to stage a fake break up to make yourself feel better about this policy, which is pretty pathetic if you ask me! You think they wouldn't fire you if it came down to that? Because they would! Don't mistake that!" Then, she stormed out, leaving only Jo and Leah. Leah could only shake her head at Jo.

"You could have at least had her back. That's what I was trying to do. I thought that if I filed that complaint, then Arizona would have to face that she was the cause of a patient nearly dying, and Jackson wouldn't be able to be with April. I just didn't realize, it would turn you against us."

* * *

April was headed down to the pit when she saw her mother-in-law standing at the nurses station, looking over some patient files. It was Tuesday, meaning that the trauma center was going to be very busy, but she really needed to talk to Catherine in private. So, she went for it.

"Hi," she started, "can we talk?" She stood there, waiting for Catherine to respond.

"About what, dear?"

"Please, it's about Jackson and it will only take a minute." Catherine finally relented, and they stepped into an empty room across the hall to talk.

"What's this about, April? I have an Open Partial Nephrectomy to get to in about 20 minutes."

"Well, then I won't take up a lot of your time. Listen, I know you're in shock over how we got together, believe me we are, too. I am so ashamed that I left Matthew at that altar, humiliated, and that Jackson left Stephanie sitting there, hurting. But what I don't regret is having the man I love more than anything, stand up and admit that he does love me. I thought I was dreaming when I saw him standing there. I love Jackson with everything I have and for everything he is. You can trust that I am not after your money and that the only thing I want is to make Jackson happy, which I'm going work on doing for the rest of our lives. But he wouldn't be the man I love if you weren't there to support him. And we both need you to be there. So I guess I am asking for your blessing."

"Well," Catherine said, "you sure know how to deliver a speech girl. April, I can tell you and Jackson love each other. It was apparent yesterday when he stood up to me for you and how calm he is when you're around. Like I said, I just want my son to be happy. I have a sneaking feeling that he is: very happy. Now come here and give your Mama Avery a hug, child!"

April just laughed and gave Catherine a hug. The two women had a common bond, they married Avery men, which was a task in itself.

"You know, April? Being the wife of an Avery is not easy. We have a lot to live up to and that name carries a lot of weight. I know you will make Jackson, and the rest of us, very proud. Oh, and before you go. I'm not trying to rush you or anything, you've only just gotten married, but when am I gonna get a grandchild?"

"Umm," _beep, beep_, "that's me. I got to get down to the pit. We can talk later.

"I guess it'll be sooner than I think." Catherine headed down to the OR with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Jackson was on the elevator. He was going to Hunt's office to discuss some news to share with the board about Derek's new research and what it will mean for the hospital. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't even see Stephanie step on to the elevator. Usually, she avoided, but today she made it a point to get on that elevator with him.

"Dr. Avery."

"Dr. Edwards."

"Do you know your mother came to meet with the residents this morning? She gave us this speech about the new dating policy and how she supported it."

"Well, I didn't know that she did that. My mother can be very straightforward."

"That's not all," she kept going. "She told us that the next time we went after you in any way, we may as well kiss our medical licenses' goodbye. You need to get her under control, Jackson. She can't just threaten us like that. I don't see bad-mouthing your little wife!"She stopped talking when she saw how angry he was getting.

"Look Stephanie, Webber more than likely told my mom all of that, and I can't control her actions! I understand that you are hurt, and I'm sorry for that, it was all my fault. The only reason I stood up that day was because I realized that I was in love with my best friend. I have always felt so protective over her and fought like hell to make sure she was happy. Does that mean I never cared about you? Of I course I cared! But when I saw April up there, in that dress, I couldn't give her my blessing. It was the best decision I ever made, because now my best friend is also my wife. I know that's where I went wrong with you...we had sex first instead of establishing a friendship. You can give me crap all you want, I don't really give a damn. But you will not disrespect April."

The elevator bell dinged and Jackson stepped, heading for the Chief's office. Glad to be off that elevator, he let out a sigh of relief. It was times like that, he wished April was around to calm his nerves.

Meanwhile, in OR 2, Catherine Avery was hard at work doing her latest surgery, Leah Murphy was assisting her.

"You know, Dr. Murphy? In an open nephrectomy, we will need to make an incision that is about 10 to 20 inches long on either your side of the abdomen. It's typically between the lower ribs on the side of the affected kidney. We are going to need to remove a lower rib to gain better access to the kidney for this surgery to be successful. You are going to make the incision before we dive in."

"Thank you Dr. Avery," Leah said taking the scalpel, making the incision right where it needed to be. "Look, I know this isn't the time or place, but I wanted to let you know that I did what I did for my friend. And I get that Jackson is your son, and you want to protect him—"

"You're right, Dr. Murphy. This is not the time or place to talk about this. I have an open patient on the table and you want to try and justify your actions to me? If you wish to speak with someone about your problems, I suggest you talk to your 'friend' about it. Now can we can get back to the surgery?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

As the day turned into night, shifts were winding down and everyone was getting really tired. April had taken in 5 serious trauma cases, and now she was walking around like a mindless zombie when her phone buzzed.

_Meet me in the On-Call Room? _She smiled when she saw the message from her husband.

_On my way. _She text back and made her way to designated spot. When she arrived, the door was locked so she knocked, before someone opened it. She was caught completely off guard when Jackson grabbed her from behind and started kissing her neck.

"I missed you so much." Jackson told her in between kisses. He turned April in his arms so that they were facing each other, and began taking off her white coat.

"I missed you, too. That was one long day. I talked to your mom." She watched Jackson quickly lift his head.

"What happened?" He asked while moving them to sit on the bed.

"Nothing. We talked, and hugged, and I think she just might be making a turn around with us. It may still take time because you are her only son, but it will happen." She stared into his questioning eyes. "What?"

"I love you. I knew I made the right choice when I asked you to marry me. I can't breath with you, April, I love you so much."

April stared at him a little longer, then took off her shirt to reveal a red lace bra. "Well, then you'll have to show me," was the last thing she said before pulling him down on top of her. He kissed her thoroughly, letting her know exactly what they were in here to do. She broke off the kiss, just for a second, to whip his shirt over his head.

"I'm looking for Dr. April Kepner," the young man asked.

"I believe she's in the on-call room right down there to your left," the nurse answered.

"Thank you." He walked down the hall, taking a deep breath before opening the door. Realizing he made a mistake when the two people on the bed yelled out 'no' when he pushed the door open. He felt a moment of disgust when he looked at both of them, frozen in shock.

"Matthew! What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Exes and Hexes**

**Thanks for all of the comments and favorites, greatly appreciated. How did you like last Thursday's episode? Catherine was off the chain! Do you think we've seen the last of her for a while? Me neither. Anyway, here's the next installment, sorry it took so long, hope you love it.**

* * *

Matthew backed up and said, "I'll wait outside," then quickly closed the door. He knew that April and Jackson were still together, the other paramedics had told him as much, but he never expected to walk in on them together. Matthew had left town the day of the wedding, only packing a few things from his apartment, which he had shipped out to his new home in Port Angeles.

"I thought you locked the door?" April was beyond embarrassed. Her ex-fiancé had just walked in on her about to have sex with her husband.

"I must have forgot. How was I supposed to know he, or anybody else would walk through the door? April just calm down alright."

"Calm down? The man I nearly married just walked in on me going at it with the man I _did_ marry! I can't believe this happening! I need to go pray, I need Jesus right now!"

"April!" Jackson yelled. He walked over to her, both of them now fully clothed again. "Babe, you've got to get a grip. I know you didn't expect for this happen, but it's happening and we have to figure out how to handle it. Okay?" He put his hands on her shoulders to help steady her breathing. When she was calm enough, he put his hands down and pulled her into a hug. Standing so close, she whispered in his ear.

"You're right, Jackson. I didn't expect this to happen, but it is now and we have to deal with it." She pulled away from him before continuing.

"Actually, I have to figure this out. Jackson, I'm the one who left him at the altar. We were gonna get married that day and I just left him there, confused and hurt. I owe him the decency to at least explain myself. So I will talk to Matthew and you will get back to work. Okay?"

"Alright," he replied,"but page me if you need _anything_." She nodded her head, leaned up and gave him a kiss before walking out into the hallway. When she saw Matthew standing there across the hall, she suggested they head outside to talk, no interruptions. They walked in silence all the way through the ER, to the front doors of the clinic before Matthew spoke.

"Look I'm sorry about that," Matthew said, "I didn't mean to walk in without knocking. But I didn't expect to see that when I did. God, April! You are in the hospital and you're having sex in on-call rooms with your _boyfriend_! The _boyfriend_ you left me for. The _boyfriend _that stood up at our wedding and said—"

"He's my husband, Matthew! Jackson is my husband, not my boyfriend." She saw the hurt in his eyes and knew right then that he had no idea she and Jackson were married.

"When did that happen?"

"That day, after we left the wedding. I thought that I was making a mistake, but Jackson helped me realize that I wasn't and we decided to get married. Drove to Lake Tahoe that very night. I did not want to tell you like this, I'm sorry. But Jackson is my husband and I do love him. I loved you, too, Matthew. I really did, but when I saw Jackson standing there, I knew that it was the only chance we had left."

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better? You're telling me that I was left feeling miserable because of your stupid mistake? Look April, I came to let you know that I don't really care what you do. I'm a Christian so I do forgive you, but I will never trust you again. I have to go. Goodbye, April." He started to walk away towards the parking lot.

"Oh and please, do not call me anymore. It's still too hard to hear your voice."

April could feel the tears coming to her eyes. As she watched Matthew, it all became real to her. She really did hurt him and caused him to leave his home, his friends, and his job. April just sat down on the cold ground and cried. The loud sound of the ambulance sirens jogged her back to reality: she had a job to do. Knowing it wouldn't be easy, she pushed thoughts of Matthew to the back of her mind and strolled back into the hospital.

* * *

A large explosion at downtown fast-food joint had caused over 50 victims to be brought through the doors of Grey Sloan Memorial. All attendings and residents were called down to assist. With multiple fractures, head wounds, and extensive burns, everyone stayed busy for the rest of the day. Police arrived around 8:00 to inform all doctors and victims, that the explosion was deliberate. Someone had planted a homemade bomb under the store's counter, set to go off with the push of a button. April was thankful that she and Jackson both had the day off tomorrow and had a date to go to the carnival near the Space Needle.

_The next day..._

Jackson held April's hand as they walked around the carnival. They had talked briefly about her conversation with Matthew and decided that they couldn't dwell on it anymore. What's done is done, and nothing can erase what they did.

Thankful to have the day to spend with his wife, Jackson smiled every time she pointed to the different games and rides. They stopped at a basketball shooter.

"Come on babe, you can do it!" April yelled as Jackson began to throw the balls up, making all five shots. He won and let April pick out a prize.

"Which do you want?"

"I want...the Scooby Doo." The vendor handed over the stuffed animal. They thanked him and kept walking. That's when she saw it: a fortune teller.

"Jackson come on. Let's go in." She gave a sad face, sticking out her bottom lip. He smiled, gave her a kiss, and nudged her towards the entrance.

"I'll wait for you out here," he told her.

When April stepped inside, she noticed how crazy decorated the tent was. There were mixes of purples and pinks all over the walls.

"Come sit child. Madame Serena will tell you everything you want to know. Come sit." The mysterious lady was signaling April with her hand. She pulled out the chair for her to sit down.

"Give me your hand, dear." April reached her hand over for Madame Serena to take. "You are a newlywed yes?"

"That's right." April wanted to be surprised but realized the ring on her finger could've given that away.

"You hurt other people to be together; one of them has already forgiven you and the other one is still harboring ill feelings, though it's hard to see which one. There are some that still don't support your marriage and some crap is going to hit the fan really soon."

"What do you mean?" April's eyes were wide open as the woman continued to look at her palm.

"A great joy will come to both of you, but it will be at a great price. That is all you need to know, the answers will come when the time is right." She let go of April's hand and watched as she walked out of the tent.

"Hey," Jackson called to her, "so did the Great Madame Serena tell you anything interesting?"

April wondered if she should tell him what the mysterious woman had foreseen. But then decided that she didn't want to worry him with something so silly.

"Nothing. Just that I found true love and would live happily ever after," she giggled.

"We spent twenty bucks for her to tell you what you already know? What a flake!" She playfully hit him in the stomach, and they continued to walk around. They decided to stop for food before leaving and going home. While riding in the car, April still debated telling Jackson what Madame Serena had said to her in the tent. The feeling of dread washed over her again, and she turned her head to look at Jackson. She smiled watching him. He had this funny look on his face whenever he was driving, the same one he had when he was performing surgery.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, noticing out of the corner of his eye.

"Because...I just like to watch you sometimes. It makes me realize how happy I really am that I have you in my life."

"I know what you mean. You look tired, maybe you should take a nap when we get home, huh?" It was then that he realized she was already sleeping. He laughed it off and kept driving.

* * *

_Two months later_

It was a bright and early Monday morning in Seattle. The doctors of Grey Sloan Memorial were gearing up to start another shift, and check on the remaining patients from the restaurant explosion. Some of the patients still had outstanding injuries, especially the burn victims. Everyone had their morning pick-me-ups and seemed excited, but April just felt drained. She was standing at the nurses station in a daze. Her face was pale and she seemed to be sweating.

"April," Arizona noticed her friend's appearance, "are you alright?"

"I don't know. I feel like my stomach is doing cartwheels. I can't keep any food down, my head hurts, and I'm really tired." She didn't even see Arizona roll her eyes. She gently touched her back and whispered for her to come to the viewing room across the hall.

"Maybe you're pregnant." Arizona realized she could sugarcoat the situation but why would she? They were friends after all.

"I'm not pregnant. Pregnant woman don't have fevers."

"Wait you have a fever? April how long have you been feeling like this?"

"Just a couple of days."

"Okay, come on let's get you over to the clinic. They'll monitor you until your fever breaks. I'll page Jackson—"

"No!" April yelled. "Look, he's busy upstairs in the burn unit. And I don't want to bother him. Let's just go to the clinic."

Arizona agreed and escorted April over to the clinic. She was immediately taken to an empty bed where a nurse came over to ask her about what brought her in. April repeated the symptoms and was handed a small cup to have her urine tested. After about twenty minutes of waiting, the nurse came back with her results.

"Alright, Dr. Kepner. It seems that you have Walking Pneumonia. We are going to give you antibiotics to take and send you home for the rest of the day. Also, you might want to take a few more days off."

"What? No I have a trauma center to run and patients coming in from everywhere I can't!"

"Dr. Kepner, if you want to get better, and not pass this on to your patients, then you will do what we are asking. I've already sent your prescription over to the hospital pharmacy. You can pick it up in about fifteen minutes. Have a good day! Rest!" The nurse yelled as she left April and Arizona alone.

"Well, you heard the nurse, and I completely agree. So go get changed and go home."

"I can't go home. Jackson drove us both here today. I have to stay and wait for him." April told her.

"Okay then I will take you home. We can tell Jackson before you go. Now let's get back to lounge so you can change your clothes. Go!" Arizona yelled as she and April slowly made their way back into the main hospital.

Little did they know, the nurse was still hanging on to the file getting ready to key it into the computer, needed for documentation. She noticed a part of the results that she had not seen before. A peak in a hormone level that could only mean one thing:

_Dr. April Kepner-Avery is pregnant..._

* * *

Jackson had been looking for April for the past hour. Robbins had text him earlier saying that they were in the clinic and that April was sick. She told him not to worry and finish his work, which he did, since he trusted Robbins. She and April had grown so close, so he knew his wife was being taken care of. But now he just wanted to see her for himself. When he entered the Attending's Lounge, relief washed over him as he saw April putting her white coat into the cubby with her name on it.

"April," he called out as he walked over and wrapped her in his arms. "I was so worried about you. Baby, what happened are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jackson. I wasn't feeling so good so Arizona made me go to the clinic. I have Walking Pneumonia, and they gave me some medicine so that I could go home and rest. I already told Hunt that I have to take a few days off to get better. Arizona is going to take me back to our place. You just do what you have to do so that you can come home home to me tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too. Go home and rest, I'll be home as soon as all of the patients are taken care of." He kissed the top of her head and watched Robbins escort his wife out. He wanted to go with her, but he knew April would not let him abandon his duties as a doctor. He ran back up to burn unit, so that he could finish his patients.

When April got home, Arizona made her some soup and gave her a dose of medicine before heading back to the hospital. April felt really tired, but could not sleep. Those words the fortune teller said a couple of months back still danced in her head whenever she was trying to relax: _a great joy will come, but at a price._

"For God's sake, April! That was two months ago," she yelled to herself. Still she couldn't help but wonder if the mysterious woman really was telling the truth. She turned on the TV and tuned out those crazy thoughts, before falling asleep.

* * *

_5 Hours Later..._

An ambulance was speeding up to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Owen Hunt, Jo Wilson, and Shane Ross waited for the back doors to fly open, but instead the driver got out of the vehicle.

"Dr. Hunt, is Kepner here?" The young man asked Owen.

"No, she left earlier today, she wasn't feeling well. Had to be sent home. Look, do you have someone back there or not?" Owen was getting a little impatient.

"Yea, we do." Just then the doors burst open and a gurney was brought down to reveal an unconscious man who was covered in blood and barely breathing.

"Is that—" Jo started.

"It can't be, Dr. Hunt...," Shane was a little dazed.

"Damn it. It's Jackson!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Accidents and Surprises  
**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, I'm trying to take some dramatic turns with this story. Oh yeah, how confusing was last week's episode? Anyway, let me know what you think of this one. Read and review, be honest.**

* * *

"Damn it, it's Jackson!" Owen yelled out. "What happened?" He gave a puzzled look to the paramedics.

"Car accident on I-5. He's got a weak pulse, shallow breathing, probably a collapsed lung; looks a fractured clavicle. He was awake when we arrived on the scene, but lost consciousness in the back of the ambulance."

"Let's get inside! Ross, I want a full CT scan, get an x-ray, and find Dr. Robbins."

"Dr. Robbins?" Jo was confused.

"Yeah, we're going to need somebody to call April."

When Arizona arrived downstairs, she was in shock. All hands were on deck trying to save Jackson's life, he was going to need immediate surgery if he was going to live. When she got the full story, Arizona walked outside to call April. But before she could dial the number, a nurse called out her name running towards her. Arizona recognized her as the nurse in clinic when April was there earlier.

"Dr. Robbins, I'm so glad I found you. I've been trying to call Dr. Kepner-Avery on her cell, but she's not picking up. I have some urgent news for her."

"No, she shut her phone off when I took her home this afternoon. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I looked over her results from the urine sample she gave us, it was positive for pregnancy."

"Wait, April's pregnant?" The nurse just nodded her head as Arizona stood there speechless. She told the woman she would take care of it, not telling her that April's husband was in the ER at that moment. She took a deep breath and dialed.

* * *

_Ring, Ring_

April was startled from her sleep. She heard the telephone in the kitchen ringing, and briefly wondered where Jackson was as she glanced at the clock, since he was supposed to be home two hours ago.

"Hello?" She answered.

"April, it's Arizona. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine that medicine really knocked me out, but it's worn off now. Is everything okay?" She walked over the fridge to pour some juice. Just as she was going back to bed...

"April, it's Jackson. He's been in an accident." When she dropped her drink on the hard kitchen floor, April felt like her world had shattered along with the glass.

* * *

When she made it to the hospital 20 minutes later, April was greeted by Arizona and Meredith. They told her that Jackson was still in surgery and someone was coming out to update them as soon as possible. Meredith got a page and had to rush off, leaving the other two women alone. Arizona questioned when to let April know that she was pregnant, but with all that's going on, she decided to wait. Ten minutes later, after they had sat down, Shane Ross came through the doors to give some much awaited news.

"Dr. Kepner, I'm sorry you had to wait. He's out of surgery and they are bringing him up to recovery now, you can see him in about an hour. He suffered a broken collar bone, two broken ribs, one fractured rib, and his left lung collapsed. We were able to repair most of the damage, however, he's unconscious. So when he decides to wake up is completely up to Dr. Avery. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Ross, thank you. Will you come get me when I can go see him?"

"Absolutely." He nodded to Dr. Robbins and walked back towards the OR.

"How could things get any worse right now?" April dropped her head into her hands.

"Actually," Arizona started off, "they could get a little worse. Look, April, I didn't know how to tell you this but I can't keep from you anymore and you need to know about. Well you will know about eventually, it's not like you can go on and not know—"

"Arizona! You're rambling, just tell me whatever it is. As long as nobody else was hurt."

"Well, the nurse from the clinic has been looking for you all day. She said she called your cell, but you never answered. When she saw me outside on my cell, she came over and told me that...you're pregnant."

"What!" April yelled in disbelief. "I can't be pregnant. I just have a virus and I'm taking medicine for it. Why would she think that?"

"Your hormone levels when you did the urine test. Look you have an hour before you can see Jackson, do you want to me to go draw your blood for you?"

"Yes." They walked to an examining room so that Arizona could get the blood sample. April had never been so lost in her life: her husband was in a coma and she might be pregnant. Afterwards, she asked Arizona for her phone so that she could call Jackson's mother. Catherine was leaving for the airport before they had hung up. She told April to take of herself and that she would be there as soon as humanly possible. April was sitting out in the waiting area, Dr. Webber came out looking for her.

"April? Are you alright?"

"I don't know. My husband is in a coma and I don't know when, or if he's going to wake up. I—"

"Stop right there. Jackson is going to wake up. He loves you to much not to. Catherine left me a message that she got a flight out and will be here in the morning. She wanted me to stay with you, since we're practically family now." He could tell something was bothering her. "Is there something else wrong?"

After giving it some thought, April realized that they basically were like family. So why not tell him?

"There's a chance I might be pregnant. And I don't know if I can handle that right now on top of what's happening with Jackson."

"Listen, you're Avery now. I know a thing or two about Avery's. They are strong and harder to crack than people realize. April you have a lot of strength inside of you, but now it's double."

She smiled and leaned over as he put his arms around her shoulders. He held her there until Ross came back out, ready to let April come back.

"Go on," Richard told her.

"Thank you." April followed Ross to recovery room where Jackson was resting. When she walked in, tears immediately came down her cheeks. Hearing the machines and seeing all of the monitors made it even more real to her. She slowly came to his bedside and picked up his hand, her heart breaking as she looked down. Her vibrant, full of life, husband was now lying there motionless. It was scary. She walked over to the other side of the bed to sit down.

"I love you, Jackson. You have to wake up, soon. I need you to wake up."

"April?" Arizona called her from the doorway, so she left Jackson's side for just a couple of minutes. "I got your blood work back. You're definitely pregnant. I know it's a lot to think about right now, but with you being sick, you need to head up to OB so that you can be checked out. You're still sick and those antibiotics can't be good for the baby."

"I will go, but somebody has to stay with Jackson."

"I'll stay," Webber said coming around the corner. "His mother would never forgive if something happened to either one of you."

"Okay I'll be back as soon as I'm done upstairs. Thank you, Richard." She hugged him and walked beside Arizona upstairs.

An ultrasound confirmed that April was at least 8 weeks along. The doctor wrote her out a different prescription for her pneumonia, one that was less harmful to the baby. She also made sure April knew that even with all of the drama going on around her, the health of her baby needed to come first. When she came back to Jackson's room, Richard had already ordered her a cot to sleep on and let her know that Arizona was going to get her an overnight bag. He left so that he could go pick up Catherine in the morning. They said goodnight and April went to sit down beside Jackson.

"Baby, I love you. I need you to come back to me; to us. Jackson we're having a baby." She choked out the words. "I'm pregnant. So you can't leave me." She couldn't take anymore and laid her head next his hands. She sat there and cried herself to sleep.

_The next morning..._

April was sitting on a chair across the room, hugging her knees, and intensely watching Jackson, willing him to make a movement. But he never did. She placed her open palm on her still flat stomach, and continued to stare at Jackson. The realization that she was having a baby, _their_ baby, was becoming even more real. There was a lot to think about and she still hadn't had the chance to tell her husband, because he was unconscious! She let out a frustrated cry that echoed down the hall. The door came bursting open and she looked up to see her mother-in-law.

"April? Sweetheart, calm down." Catherine walked over to April, who was still scrunched up in the chair. She bent down to look into her eyes.

"April, honey, you've got to calm down and take a deep breath."

"I can't. My husband, your son, is in a coma. We're having a baby and I need him here to hold me and tell me that it's going to be okay...," she barely got that out, tears were streaming down her face and her whole body was shaking.

"Honey you're pregnant?" April nodded her head. "April, darling, you have to stop this. You are pregnant and I know that it's going to be hard to do this, but you have to think about yourself for a little while. Baby, Jackson would not want you to do this to yourself. Look at him." Both women moved their heads to look towards the bed.

"Do you have any idea how much that man loves you? He would want you to stop and take care of yourself, and this baby. Honey you have to calm down or you will lose this baby. Okay?"

When April's crying finally died down, Catherine was able to convince her to go get something to eat, while she stayed with Jackson. April was sitting in the cafeteria picking at her food. She saw a pair of legs beside the table and slowly looked up to see Stephanie Edwards looking down at her. April sucked in a deep breath and listened as she spoke.

"Dr. Kepner, I heard about Jackson, I'm really sorry. I'm not really the biggest fan of the two of you, but..."

"Just stop. I know you basically hate us for what happened. I know you that Jackson and I are the spawn of Satan but we really are sorry for what has happened to you. But he's really sorry. We both are. I'm with him every single night, Stephanie, and I can see the pain in his eyes; I can hear it in his voice every time we talk about it. I understand that you may not be ready to forgive us yet, but please don't come up to me, say you're sorry for what's happened, then justify that you're not a fan of ours. My husband was in car accident on his way home to me. He's in that bed, and I don't know if he's going to wake up, and I just found out that I'm pregnant. So right now I really don't have time for your petty issues."

April pushed her chair back so hard it flipped over, and Stephanie was left standing there with her mouth open. A few other doctors heard the confrontation saw the confrontation and were staring. Before she could leave, Leah came up behind her.

"What happened?"

"I tried to talk to her, she flipped bitch switch, and went nuts. Oh, and she's pregnant, which I don't think she actually meant to tel me, but she is. With Jackson's baby. They are having a baby." She dropped in the seat rubbed her head.

"Are you serious? Kepner's really pregnant? My God, when I think about what they did to you. How can they live with themselves?"

"Leah, Jackson is in a coma! Kepner doesn't even know if he's going to wake up. She's scared and pregnant. A pregnancy she can't even share with her husband because of that coma. It still makes me sick to think about them together, but I'm trying to let it go. Sometimes you can be a little heartless." Stephanie got up, and walked out of the cafeteria, not noticing that Leah was turning as red as a fire truck.

* * *

_A week later..._

April had been upstairs under observation by the OB. Her pneumonia had almost completely cleared up, and it didn't seem to have any affect on the baby. She had just stepped off the elevator to check on Jackson. He was still unconscious and April was beginning to panic. She stopped at the door when she heard Catherine's voice.

"Jackson, can you hear me? Mama loves you so much honey. All I have ever wanted was for you to find some happiness after the mess this family has made of your life. My sweet baby boy who always wanted to big things and be a better man than your father, and you've done that. Looking at April, I know you've found that happiness you were always looking for. Jackson you're going to be a father; your wife is dying to tell you. So you have to come back to us, sweetheart. We all miss you."

Catherine stopped when April walked in. They stood side by side, arms wrapped around each others' shoulders. April picked up Jackson's hand, then leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Jackson Avery. Come back to me, please I'm right here waiting for you. I never told you this but, you are the love of my life."

Just then, she felt a hard grip on her hand: the one Jackson was holding. She quickly lifted her head said his name, Catherine saw the reaction and pressed the call button for a nurse. April kissed his cheek, then put her forehead against his, before reminding him.

"I'm here, Jackson. Open your eyes and come back to me." She watched his eyes twitch for just a second, and then it happened. April saw what she had been dying to see for almost a week.

Jackson's beautiful blue eyes staring right back into hers.

* * *

**Coming up...Jackson's awake, but is everything okay? Leah loses it, again. Another visitor is coming to see the Avery's. Enjoy tomorrow's episode!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Awaken**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. How did you like last week's episode? Anyway, I hope I left you guessing with the last chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Jackson," April said through her tears, "you're awake. You came back, baby."

Catherine walked over to put an arm on April's shoulder, looking down at her son. She had never been so happy to see those big blue eyes as she was at that moment.

"Hi, baby. We missed you so much."

Jackson's eyes were darting back and forth, from his wife to his mother. He tried to talk, but realized he couldn't with the breathing tube that was still in his mouth. A nurse walked in after paging Dr. Bailey, who had headed up Jackson's surgery, along with Callie. The on-call ENT was called to remove the breathing tube, to ensure no damage would be done to his trachea.

"Well, well," Miranda started, "look who's finally awake. How you feeling?"

With a raspy voice, Jackson replied, "Like I got hit by car."

April and Catherine started to laugh through their tears. It was Miranda who reminded him of what really happened.

"Well, sort of. You were in a car accident. You broke quite a few bones, suffered some fractures, and a slight concussion. Other than that, you being awake is a good sign and a step in the right direction. Okay, your pupils look good, ENT thinks your throat is going to heal just fine, your voice will slowly ease it's way back by the end of the day. The nurse is going to take you down for an x-ray, then Dr. Torres will come up to let you know how everything else is going. I'll be downstairs, and Kepner will page me if I need to come back."

Catherine immediately walked back over to the bed to take a second look at Jackson.

"Baby boy, are you sure you're okay? I know you've got to be in a lot of pain, maybe they can start you on some morphine to ease the pain. April—," Catherine turned around to see that April was no longer in the room. She saw the concerned look on Jackson's face, but told him that she would be right back, before walking into the hallway. She didn't have to look far, April was right outside the door, her eyes nearly bloodshot from crying.

"April? What's the matter honey? He's awake you should be in there with him, not just me."

"I know, but I can't help but think this is all my fault. I should have just told him to stay at the hospital that night, instead of coming home. He would've been safe and nothing would've happened to him. He was coming home to me, because I was sick. And now I have to tell him that I'm—"

"Sweetheart, he's not going to see it that way. All he wants is a chance to look at your beautiful face; to see you looking back at him. Now, listen. I'm going to go find Richard, give you two some time alone. Alright?" April agreed and nodded her head. She watched Catherine walk down the hall, then walked back into Jackson's room.

* * *

"Hey." She said from the doorway and when he replied back, she could tell his voice was getting stronger.

"Hey, babe. Come here, I need to hold you for a minute."

April slowly walked over to the bed and got in beside Jackson. He held her with his free arm and she wrapped hers, very carefully, around his middle.

"I missed you so much, Jackson. I was starting to think you weren't coming back. Do you even remember the accident?" She was curious.

"I left here and wanted to stop to get you some of that soup you love from Rose Tree Restaurant. I was coming back off of the exit and didn't even see the car beside me switching lanes. That's all I remember..."

"Jackson there's something you need to know," April said sitting up.

"When I got back to the hospital that night, after your accident. Arizona was sitting with me and she gave me some news. The nurse from the clinic was looking for me, but I had turned my phone off, so she told Arizona. She told me that I was pregnant." April took a deep breath before looking at Jackson.

"Are you serious?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"Come here," he said as they met halfway in a sweet kiss. "We're having a baby?"

"Yes, Jackson, we're having a baby. I know that it's a lot to think about right now and that we were going to wait until another year, but—"

"April. I'm happy. I promise I am. I would jump up and down if I could," he laughed. She wanted to show more enthusiasm, but knowing now that this is what that old gypsy woman was talking about that day.

"Hey, is there something else bothering you?" Jackson could always read when something wasn't right with April.

"Nothing that can't wait until later. Right now I just want to be with you." She leaned down again and gave him another kiss.

"Well, now I know how you got my daughter-in-law pregnant if this how you behave in a hospital," Catherine announced as she and Richard walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Jackson, do not ever scare your mother, or you wife, like that ever again. They need you around."

"Yes, sir." Just then the nurse came to take Jackson down to x-ray, informing them that Dr. Torres would be up soon. She let April give him one more kiss before taking him downstairs. April noticed that her mother-in-law looked a little troubled, so did Dr. Webber. Just when she was going to question them, Richard finally broke the silence.

"April, there's something that's happened, and we didn't want to bring it up with Jackson in the room."

"What happened?" April was curious and wanted to know if something was wrong.

"Someone has completely vandalized the attending's lounge. The security cameras just missed them going in and coming out. We have no idea who would do it, or why they would do. Also, there were 4 lockers that were completely torn apart: Torres', Robbins', yours, and Jackson's."

In her head, April had a feeling who was behind all of this. But she wasn't entirely sure. At a loss for words, she sat down in the corner and waited for Jackson to return.

* * *

Leah Murphy was sitting in the observation booth completely alone. What had she done? When she saw Arizona and Callie in the hallway, she just got so angry. Then, with Stephanie yelling at her earlier...it was all too much. She had to show them they couldn't just get away with hurting innocent people like this. That's why she ransacked April's and Jackson's lockers, too. If she was going down, so was Stephanie. She signed those complaint forms because she wanted Arizona back, and Stephanie really wanted Jackson back. Why not show them this what happens when you have scorned heart. Her thoughts were interrupted when her pager went.

It was Bailey, letting her know about Jackson. Show time!

* * *

April had been pacing around the empty hospital room for almost an hour. Catherine and Richard had left about 30 minutes ago, saying they had phone calls to make. Either way, she was grateful to finally be alone; it gave her a chance to get her thoughts and emotions together. She down in the chair and began to talk.

"Hey there, baby. Your daddy is awake and he's going to be okay, I think. He says he's happy that you're coming and I can't wait to meet you. I keep wondering who you're going to look like. Maybe you'll be a mix of me and your daddy. I hate to admit it but, that old gypsy woman was right. We got a great gift: you. And it came at a price: Jackson, your daddy, he almost died. If that had happened, it would've just been the two of us." She turned when the door was pushed open wider. Jackson was actually asleep when the bed was wheeled in, but woke up once all of monitors were all set up again.

When he saw April, he just smiled, "You're still here?"

She walked to his side, "Of course, I'm still here. We took vows remember: for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. And I'm going to honor those vows, Jackson."

"Good. I'm sorry that I made you worry like this. It couldn't have been good for you and the baby, I know you don't handle things like this very well. I'm here now and I want you to just worry about being comfortable, okay?"

"Okay."

Bailey walked in with Leah by her side, Callie wasn't too far behind. They discussed that Jackson was okay, expect for when Callie told them that that his collar bone was not healing as quick as she would like. They were going to release him two days, and Hunt was going to give another week and half off from the hospital. He was going to have to be on some pretty strong pain meds, but Callie thought that being at home where he was the most relaxed would help him heal faster.

After everyone had left, April and Jackson were alone once again. She was sitting in a chair beside his bed.

"So exactly how far along are you?"

"Almost 9 weeks. I'm sick throughout the day, my boobs are sensitive, and I feel like sleeping all of the time."

"So this means I won't be getting any welcome home sex?"

"Well, I think I can make an exception for you, Dr. Avery. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I changed my name"

"Um, April, I know I was there with you at DMV when you did that. Remember?"

"No, not legally. I mean professionally. I went to Hunt a couple of days ago and told him that all of my charts and records need to read Dr. April Kepner-Avery, officially. I know you call me that all the time, but this just felt more permanent; more real."

"You did that? You changed your name?" She leaned closer to his face and nodded her head. He caught her off guard when he touched her face, and she knew what was coming. He took the tip of tongue and began slowly, thoroughly, tracing the outline of her mouth. He had been dying to kiss her like this since he woke, just to reassure her that he really was okay.

"Okay, well how about we save the rest of that for when you get home?" They both laughed at her statement as they broke apart.

* * *

Jo Wilson was heading to the resident's locker room to change her scrub top. She walked over to her assigned space and noticed something on the floor by Stephanie's cubby. It was a copy of a sonogram picture. The name in the corner read April Kepner-Avery. Why would Stephanie have a sonogram of April and Jackson's baby.

"What are you up to now, Stephanie?"

* * *

_2 Days Later..._

April and Jackson walked into the apartment they hadn't seen for over a week. Arizona had completely cleaned up everything. The bed was made, dishes were done, and the glass April dropped was gone. She went to put his bag in their bedroom leaving Jackson to sit down on the couch. He looked over at the end table and saw the picture they had taken the day arrived Lake Tahoe. He was still wearing his tux, but April had on a knee-length, one shoulder, white dress. It still took his breath away to remember how she looked when he saw her walking towards him in the chapel.

"What are you smiling at over there?"

"I was thinking about the day we got married. You looked so gorgeous in that little white dress that I couldn't believe I could love anybody as much as you. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't ever want to know what it's like to be away from you."

April came to stand in front of him on the sofa, then slowly lowered her body onto his so that she was straddling his lap. She wrapped both arms around his neck and brought her lips close to his. She gave a quick smile before closing the distance. When their lips touched it was like electricity. It felt like all of the nerves in her body were being touched. And when their lips began to tangle, April felt like she was on fire. Being careful not to hurt him, she pulled away from him.

"Jackson, you're recovering from surgery and a broken clavicle, we really shouldn't be doing this."

"Well, Mrs. Avery, you're just going to have to be very gentle with me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She barely got her answer out before he was attacking her mouth again. She couldn't help the sexy moan that escaped her mouth, which only fueled Jackson further. He moved his lips lower to plant sensual kisses all over her neck; he was breaking her down. Torres had warned him to engage in any strenuous activity: like sex. Obviously, she had never seen April in underwear. They broke apart long enough for April to pull her shirt over her head, revealing a white lace bra underneath.

"Do you wear this stuff just to get to me?" She laughed then reached behind her to undo the clasp of the bra, throwing it across the room. Their wannabe tryst was short lived when a knock came to the door.

"Okay, maybe if we keep quiet they will go away." Jackson concluded, and April agreed.

But the knocking continued until they had no choice but to separate from each other and April ran to their bedroom. Jackson walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. He was in shock when he actually saw 3 faces in the tiny circle.

April's parents and his Grandfather.

"April! Get in here!"

* * *

**Well? Let me know what you think, sorry it's so late. Coming up...Harper Avery and the Kepner's are in town. What will this mean for April and Jackson? What will Jo do with the picture she found? And Jackson has a big surprise for his expecting wife. Stay Tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Time Moves On**

**So glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, had so much fun writing it. Time jump has happened, what will this mean for the doctors? So sit down, relax, and read on...**

* * *

_2 Months Later..._

It had been weeks since the visit from his grandfather and in-laws, and Jackson had realized that the conversation had definitely caused a rift between him and April.

_"You have nothing in common," Harper Avery announced, "everything about the two of you is different. You come from two different worlds."_

_"We don't care about that," Jackson retorted. "I love April and I refuse to go on living without her in my life. As my wife."_

_"It doesn't matter! There will always be things, little things, that can tear you two apart."_

Jackson realized he was right, but none of that actually mattered to him. April's faith was something she valued about all things; even her love of medicine. It was something that tied her to Matthew, something that they had in common. He and April were different in what they believed, but that shouldn't be what stops them from being happy together. From raising their family together.

_"In what faith will you raise your children? Will they be Christian? That's how we raised April. Are you saying that we raised her the wrong way?" Joe Kepner asked._

_"No, I'm saying we are different. And I completely understand that."_

_"Dad, Jackson and I will raise our children as we see fit."_

Jackson was in a daze as he waited for the elevator, which had already been by twice.

"Jackson?" Callie Torres was walking towards him from the nurses station. "Are you okay? You've been standing by the elevator for awhile now."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh yeah, that's right. April's having the amnio today. Jackson, it's going to be okay. I know they hype you up and make you worry while there's really nothing to worry about. April is healthy and taking good care of herself, everything is going to work out."

Jackson nodded his head and stepped onto the elevator when it opened. Yes he was worried about the amniocentesis, but it was more than that. This all meant that April's pregnancy was progressing and that this baby was coming. He was thankful to have the elevator all to himself during the ride up to OB where April was waiting.

* * *

It had been weeks since Jo found that sonogram photo by Stephanie's locker. Instead of questioning her right away, Jo decided to play it cool and keep her eye on Stephanie. She had a hard time imagining what Steph could possibly want with that picture. She noticed that Stephanie and Leah had been doing a lot of whispering when they thought no one was around. Jo got even more suspicious one day in the cafeteria: she walked up and they just stopped talking immediately. What were they hiding?

"Hey, Jo," she heard Stephanie say coming behind her.

"Speak of the devil," Jo whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Listen I really need to talk to you, but I just don't know if this is the best time."

"Well, you can talk to me about anything, anytime, we are friends."

"Okay just not here. Meet tonight at Joe's, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you there."

Enough was enough. It's time to find out what the hell was going on and Jo intended to find out.

* * *

"I can't look, Jackson. Is the needle near the baby?" April had Jackson's hand in a death grip.

"No, honey, it's in the other side. Relax okay, it's almost over." Jackson was nervous as Dr. Moore continued the procedure. Seeing a needle that close to their baby actually scared him, but he knew it was for a good reason.

After Dr. Moore pulled out the long needle he washed up before turning back the couple.

"Well, everything went smoothly. We have to wait about 5 days to get the results, but right about now we are going to go ahead and do a regular ultrasound just to make sure the baby's heartbeat is still good."

The doctor reminded April of the cold gel he was putting on her belly. When the wand starting circling her stomach, loud thumping could be heard. April looked at Jackson and immediately started smiling.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Moore asked.

Jackson looked down at April to see her reaction, she quickly nodded yes.

"We want to know," Jackson responded.

"Okay then. We are looking at very strong, and healthy, baby girl."

Jackson was beside himself at the thought of April giving him a daughter. He leaned down to kiss the top of April's head. She closed her eyes at the intimate gesture, knowing that this solidified that their family was growing. They both watched as the doctor printed off copies of the sonogram for them. He told April that he was going to call when the results of the amnio came in and to take it easy until then, walking out of the room to let her get dressed.

April sat up on the bed, staring at her husband. "We're having a little girl, Jackson."

He nodded his head before responding, "Yeah we are. I can't wait to see her, I hope she looks just like you." He stood up from his chair and put his hand on her belly, April wrapped her arm around his back.

"My girls. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you both. I'm never going to leave you and I will love the both of you until my heart stops beating."

"Jackson...," April whispered as she leaned to meet his lips halfway. He kissed her the way he used to, not like he was afraid she would break. It was full of passion, love, and promises. Their tongues created a dance that only they could follow, and by the time it was over, they were out of breath. When they pulled apart, Jackson put his forehead against April's and looked into her eyes.

"I mean it, April. All of it. We will find a way to make all of this work."

"I know you meant it. And you're right. Jackson, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What if our screwed up decisions hurt her in the future. I know you don't believe like I do and I don't know how that's going to affect our daughter."

"Okay, I've been doing some thinking about this. That day at the barn, I told that I loved everything about you, even the things I don't like. But April, one of those reasons is because of how you believe. You are always so hopeful and that never wavers, I've seen how strong that makes you. And if I want anything for my daughter, our daughter, it's to believe in something."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do. Baby, I love you and I want us back. I will do whatever it takes to get us back to that place. To when we were happy. I want to be the man I was when I asked you to marry that night."

April gave a sweet laugh. "You are that man. You are my man, and I love you. We can get us back, Jackson. I know we can."

It was like saying their wedding vows all over again. And just like the first time, they sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

_Later that night..._

As promised, Jo and Stephanie met at the bar. Stephanie was a little late, since she and Dr. Bailey had just finished some more lab work. Jo waited for their drinks to come before getting down to the questioning.

"So, what's up? You just wanted to hang out tonight? I can't believe I didn't have fight Karev so I could see my friend."

"Look, Steph. We're friends right? And you know you can tell me anything?" She waited for Stephanie to nod her head before continuing on.

"So tell me why the hell did you have April's sonogram photo?"

"What?"

"I found it by your locker, Steph. What were you doing with it. It was dated not too long after Jackson's accident. Did you steal it from OB?"

"No, I didn't steal it! Why would you ask me that?"

"Well then how did you get it, Stephanie?

Stephanie hesitated for a while, debating whether or not to tell Jo the truth. The truth that Leah gave her that sonogram when she destroyed the Attending's Lounge. Leah shoved it in her face to rub in the fact that Jackson had truly moved on with his life and she was still harboring ill feelings towards him and April.

"Stephanie why in the hell did you have April Kepner's sonogram? What in the world were you going to do with it? I know you weren't going to frame it, so why?"

"I didn't steal it, someone gave it to me! Okay? Someone gave it to me!"

"Who would just give away another person's sonogram? You're definitely not a family member or friend of theirs. So it couldn't have been her OB."

"Fine it was Leah! Leah gave me the sonogram!"

"Why would she do that?" Jo was curious.

"Because she's miserable, Jo! Leah is still pissed off at because Arizona went back to Callie. She really cared about Arizona and wanted to have a relationship with her. Just like I wanted to have a relationship with Jackson! I wanted to love him, I did love him. But what did he do? He left me! He left me sitting in a church alone and humiliated. So forgive me if I'm not on the happy-they're-having-a-baby bandwagon! I can't stand the thought of them together, and Leah, she understands that."

"So I wouldn't understand? I wouldn't understand any of this?"

"No because you have Alex. Leah and I have no one. We were both hurt and that's why she...," Stephanie stopped.

"That's why she what? What did Leah do?"

"You know what? Forget this, screw you, Jo." Stephanie stood up from the table and stomped out of the bar. Leaving Jo even more confused than before.

"What could Leah have done?" Jo sat at the table for a little while longer. How could Leah have gotten the sonogram? That didn't make any sense. Then Jo remembered the incident after Jackson had woken up from his coma. The Attending's Lounge had been completely torn apart. Did Leah and Stephanie have something to do with that? No. They couldn't have. Could they? Jo suddenly became really nervous. She wasn't the biggest Jackson and April Avery fan either, but something about what she just heard didn't sit well.

* * *

When April and Jackson got home that night, they were laughing and holding hands as they walked through the door. Things were finally coming together like they were supposed to. They had put down their bags and hung up the keys before Jackson made a suggestion.

"I have an idea," Jackson started. "You go and take a nice hot bath, and dinner will be ready when you get done. How does that sound?"

"I have an even better idea," April responded.

"Oh? And what's that, Mrs. Avery?"

"How about we both go take a nice, long, hot bath." She started kissing his neck before going on.

"You can make love to me in the tub. On the bathroom counter. In our bed. Then we can order some Chinese. Now, how does that sound?" She asked him while wrapping both arms around his neck.

"I think I like your idea much better." He leaned down to kiss her soft lips, then lifted her body wrap around his with one hand. He stopped near the doorway of the bathroom, pinning April's body between his and the wall behind her. They kissed harder, with just an edge of sweetness, never breaking apart. Their home phone started ringing, but they both ignored it. Hell, it couldn't be that important. The machine finally picked up, where both of the voices could be heard.

_"You have reached the Avery's. We are not home right so leave a message." BEEP_

"Hey, guys it's Jo. Listen I just spoke to Stephanie and I think you guys may be in some kind of trouble and I'm worried. Please call me back, I'll be with Alex tonight."

* * *

**Send me your feedback and comments. Coming up...the Avery's talk to Jo, what will they come up with. Jackson gets a surprise together for his wife. April has a scare with her pregnancy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: What's the Worst that Could Happen?**

* * *

**What's up my loyal readers! Sorry it's been so long, been super busy. Hope everybody loved the season finale last night! Anyway here's the new chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

"You told them about Murphy and Edwards?" Alex asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, I just hung up with April and they're on their way over here. I want to tell them in person what's happening to them! I think Stephanie and Leah are out to hurt April and Jackson."

"She can't possibly still be stuck on Avery. He's moved on! He's married! They are having a baby for God's sake!" Alex kept yelling.

"I know that!" Jo yelled back, then lowered her voice, "I think this is all some big plot between her and Leah. Or maybe just one of them is pulling the strings, I don't know."

Just then, the doorbell rang. When Alex walked towards the front door, he saw the Avery's standing there and quickly let them in.

"Hey, you two come on in." They thanked Alex and stepped inside to head into the living room where Jo was waiting. She asked them to sit down.

"So you said something about Stephanie and us being in danger? What's that about?" Jackson asked first.

"Okay," Jo began. "A couple of months ago I found a copy of April's sonogram in the Resident's locker room, right near Stephanie's locker. I didn't really know what to think so I let it go. Yesterday, I asked her to meet me at the bar so that we could talk. When I confronted her about it, she told me that Leah had given her the sonogram."

"Wait," April interrupted. "Jackson's accident was a couple of months ago. I had just found out I was pregnant and I put the sonogram copy in my locker. How would she have gotten it, unless—"

"Unless she was the one who destroyed the Attending's lounge," Jackson finished. He looked at Jo who just nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" April wondered.

"They're my friends. I wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt. Can't you understand that? But lately, Leah's been acting even more strange than usual, and I think they may try to hurt you guys. Or Callie and Arizona, or all of you."

Finally, Alex spoke. "Okay, I got an idea. You guys need to start documenting every time you interact with the two of them. Hit record on your cell phones, keep a journal, and get videos. Anything, so we can have some proof. And I suggest you leave Robbins and Torres out of this."

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later_

"How is the room coming along? Were the measurements fairly accurate? Great! I need that done before we move in. Call me about any problems. Bye."

Jackson had just hung up with a contractor he hired a couple of months ago. He had found a house for him, April, and their daughter. It had five bedrooms, a huge kitchen, and spacious backyard. The kicker, was that April had no idea what he was up to.

"Hey," April called to her husband as she walked into the Attending's Lounge. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just on the phone with my mom. She's thinking about remodeling her house or something."

"Oh, well that will be nice. Hey, I was thinking since we're both off tomorrow, we should start looking at baby furniture. What do you think?"

"I like that idea," Jackson replied with a smile as he leaned over and gave her a kiss, which was cut short by the ringing of her pager.

"I got to go, but I love you and I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, I love you, too. Bye, baby." Jackson watched his wife quickly walk over to the elevator to head down to the ER. He loved seeing her happy and enjoying her work. He filled in the last box on the chart he was working on before going to his next patient.

"We've got an incoming trauma!" A paramedic yelled and April walked over to the ER entrance.

"Okay, what do we got?"

"A 25-year-old male with multiple GSWs to the right shoulder and lower left abdomen. BP and pulse are fairly strong for now. Unconscious when we arrived, but he woke up in the ambulance. Name's Ryan Harper his mother is right behind us in her car."

"Okay, Ryan," April started, "we are going to give some antibiotics for the wound and some morphine for the pain. Start an IV stat and page Hunt!"

"No I don't want it!" The young man screamed loudly and shook his whole body. April stood at the foot of the bed gathering all of the necessary instruments to treat him.

"Ryan, listen we have to treat you okay, you were shot and we are going to take care of you. I promise." She was sure that would do the trick, but it didn't. Suddenly, the man jerked his entire body and kicked April right in her stomach. She went tumbling backwards and hit her head on the corner of the doorway. Three of the doctors had to restrain Ryan, while two other doctors ran to April's side yelling for someone to page OB and Jackson.

Jackson stood outside of his wife's hospital room pacing back and forth. Derek was in the room, along with the OB Dr. Moore, checking her vitals and monitoring her brain activity since April was still knocked out from hitting her head. Owen stood off to the side waiting for Jackson to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"What the hell happened? She was supposed to safe!"

"Jackson calm down. I understand you are upset…"

"No you don't understand! That is not your pregnant wife laying in that bed!"

"You're right, okay? Listen this guy, Ryan Harper, had IED, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, he gets these sudden burst of violence and sometimes can't control it. Apparently he became very angry when he heard Kepner say something about medication. His mother says he reacts horribly to that. Psych is down there right now evaluating him. We didn't know anything about it when he was admitted, so this was completely unpredictable. We are going to watch her as closely as we can and monitor the baby. Jackson, you just need to be here for April. She's going to need you by her side."

Jackson just nodded his head as he watched April through the window. Before long, Dereck came out.

"Well, so far she's good. There's bleeding in her brain and her pupils look great. We are just going to have to wait for her to wake up. I'm going to keep a check on her for any changes. For now, I think you need to be in there. If that were Meredith, I would be losing my mind, and not be as calm as you are." Jackson nodded his head and thanked Dereck for working so hard on his wife. He left both men outside as he walked into the room to speak with Dr. Moore.

"How is she? How's the baby?"

"For now, they are both okay. She's very lucky. There's been no leaking of the amniotic fluid and the baby's heart rate is still strong. That's one strong baby you two have in there. I think what she needs right now is you. So I will leave you to it. Good luck."

Jackson sat down next to the bed and immediately started to feel the tears come to his eyes. How could this have happened? Everything was going so good for them and he had just seen her a couple of hours ago. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"April, I love you. Please come back to me. I need you and our daughter, I don't know if I can make it without the two of you. Babe, you are the love of my life and I need you if I'm going to make it. Please…"

Nothing. All he could do was watch her sleep. He rested one hand on her belly and laid his head down on the bed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he was asleep.

Stephanie stood outside of April Avery's room. She felt so guilty looking at her and seeing Jackson asleep on the other side of the bed. She looked over to see Leah signaling her to come here.

"What is it?"

"Stop doing that. You didn't do anything wrong, this was not your fault."

"Maybe not, Leah, but we are basically stalking them. They don't even know we followed them home and over to Jo's last night. This is starting to feel wrong."

"Do you want them to get away with what they did to you?"

"No," Stephanie answered.

"Good, then we keep this up. We make all of them pay: Jackson, April, Arizona, and Callie. It's what they all deserve."

"Okay."

Stephanie still had her reservations about what they were doing, but Leah was right. She just hoped no one would catch on.

* * *

**What do you think. Leave your comments let me know your thoughts. Coming up...things are heating at Grey Sloan Memorial and some confrontations are going down. What exactly is Stephanie and Leah's plan? Will they be found out? Also, April's not out of the woods yet. Will she and the baby make it through or will there be some complications? Stay tuned**


End file.
